As a stick-like material feeding container provided to feed a stick-like material (stick-like body) housed in a container in two phases using two pieces of screw parts to appear the stick-like material from an opening at a container distal end for use, the container described in the following Patent Literature 1 has been known. This stick-like material feeding container described in Patent Literature 1 has the leading tube. The leading tube is mounted to the distal end side of the container main body so as to be relatively rotatable. The leading tube internally houses the pipe member. The pipe member internally houses the slidable stick-like material. The relative rotation of the container main body and the leading tube in the feed direction first activates the screwing action by the first screw part. When the screw member is fed and advances, together with the screw member, the pipe member advances. When the screw member reaches the advance limit in the leading tube and the screwing action by the first screw part is stopped, the screwing action by the second screw part is activated. The screwing action feeds and advances the movable body. This extrudes the stick-like material in the pipe member, and the stick-like material projects from the opening at the distal end of the leading tube, thus ensuring providing the stick-like material for use. The relative rotation of the container main body and the leading tube in the feedback direction activates the screwing action by the first screw part. When the screw member is fed back from the advance limit and retreats, together with the screw member, the pipe member retreats. Thus, the stick-like material sinks from the opening of the leading tube to the inside of the leading tube.